


There Are Millions Of Roads Available, Yet You Can Only Travel One

by ANDipperPines



Series: Will Cipher x Dipper Pines Stories [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse, Asperger's Syndrome, Bipolar II, Drama, MPD, Mabel x OC, Mpreg, Multi, PTSD, Pain, Parkinson's Disease, Praise Kink, Schizophrenia, Short-Term Memory Loss, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Werewolf, Willdip, family rejection, mental issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANDipperPines/pseuds/ANDipperPines
Summary: Will and Dipper meet as kids, then grow up together, loosing each other once they hit their teen years. As adults, they see each other after years of being apart. Dipper has a job, an amazing house and car, and a new personality... sort of. Will remember soon his childhood crush and immediately feels the obsession come back to him. Dipper is going to a party and invites Will. What happens when Will gets drunk? Does Will have more than one personality?





	1. Chapter 1

   Mabel Pines watched her brother from the floor of the living room. He was sitting on the couch, pointing at a page in a book. Their mother was next to him, nodding and saying a few words of encouragement. She was teaching Dipper to read, something that he had immediately got hooked on as soon as he learned to read his first word. They were five, and Dipper had been learning to read big books ever since they were two. At twelve months old, he already know how to speak like a three-year-old. At thirteen months, he could read about a paragraph before getting whiney and tired of reading. Mabel wasn't jealous (since she didn't know how to be), but she didn't understand why he learned faster than her. She also didn't understand why he was constantly complaining about "the people who kept telling him to stay away from her because she was a 'lesser being'". He constantly said they called her stupid, saying that they said that she would never understand him. Their mother was obviously worried, and even sometimes seemed scared of Dipper's strange complaints, while their father seemed angry and began to neglect Dipper for saying such things. Mabel could practically feel the sadness radiating off of her brother every time their father chose to play with her rather than spend even a second of his time with Dipper. However, being five, Mabel had no idea what sadness exactly was, and she had no real grasp on whatever was going on between her parents and Dipper. Dipper seemed to know, though. Dipper always seemed to be extra aware of the world around him. That's one of the reasons why their mother feared him.

**{4 Years Later}**

   Today was sunny. Too sunny, apparently. As soon as their parents let them play outside, tiny droplets of rain began to fall on Dipper and Mabel's heads, and, soon enough, dark rain clouds had covered the previously bright sun and turned the atmosphere dark and gloomy. Their parents called them back inside and shut the doors, mumbling curses under their breath. Then, their mother turned to their father and said, "I hope Will is still coming. I was really looking forward to him meeting Dipper. He has some... _problems_... as well." Their father grunted and walked away, heading for his room. Their mother sighed and sat on the couch, pulling out her phone. "I guess I'll just text them and see." She started tapping away at the screen, leaving Dipper and Mabel to their own devices. Mabel turned to her brother. "Who is Will?," she asked him, confused. "It's someone that mother's been telling me about for the past few days," he replied, "She keeps saying that I'll like him and we'd be the best of friends. I highly doubt it, though. Nobody else in fifth grade wants to be friends with me, so why would he?" Mabel laid a hand on Dipper's shoulder in a comforting manner. "Mom probably has a reason to believe that he'll be friends with you." Dipper's gaze hardened, and he looked up at something in front of him. "Shut up!," he yelled into the air. Startled, Mabel quickly pulled her hand off of her brother's shoulder and watched him with fear in her eyes. Dipper turned to her. "They keep saying that he's 'messed up too'. They say that's the reason why he's coming over. Mabel, am I 'messed up'? Why are they calling me 'messed up'?" Mabel shook her head and lowered her gaze to her feet, shuffling them uncomfortably. Dipper glared at her, anger in his eyes. "You think I'm messed up! They were right, you only think about your own emotions! You don't care about how I'm feeling or what I'm actually experiencing!" He ran out of the room, and Mabel could hear the slamming of a door down the hall. She flinched, then gazed at the spot where her brother was previously standing. Then, she looked up at her mother, who somehow tuned them out the whole time while she was on her phone. Mabel glared at her, hatred flaring up in her eyes like a wildfire. "You can't keep hiding this from him!," she yelled, finally catching her mother's attention. Her mother looked up at her, her eyes relaying her slight confusion. "Honey, what are you talking about?" Hot tears streamed down Mabel's face like a waterfall. "You can't keep telling him that he's normal! Other kids don't like him because he keeps on yelling at _nothing_ in the middle of class! He's not normal, and you need to tell him that! Kids don't see him the way we do! They see him as a freak! And now he's mad at _me_ because those stupid voices he hears told him that we think he's messed up!" Her mother stared at her, bewildered. "Honey—" "No, stop it! I'm not talking to you ever again unless you tell him the truth!" Then, she went off. Left. Ran away. Down the hall. Into her room. She jumped onto her bed and began to sob. She sobbed until she began to feel numb. Eventually, she grew tired. And even more tired. Finally, she fell asleep, tears still running down her face.

**I know that it's not much, but, hey, this is the first actual chapter. I promise that the next would be, like, twice as long or something. Seriously though, you have no idea how many steps this took to make and how long I spent on it. Being your own editor is hard. Especially when you have to check and make sure your phone didn't autocorrect anything. Please point out any mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanations of each other's mental issues leading up to arguments with Mabel about falling in love.

   Dipper jumped at the sound of the front door slamming closed. It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness of his room. Finally, he realized that he had fallen asleep after hours of crying. He sniffed, his nose still feeling a bit runny. Fear engulfed him as he soon realized that the storm outside was still going and his room was pitch black. He let out a squeak as a bolt of lightning flashed outside his window, accompanied by a loud thunderclap. He whimpered and began to cry. He was terrified of the dark, the place where he always imagined that the voices hid. He could feel fingers gripping at his arm. Clenching his eyes shut, he shrieked, curling in on himself. He heard someone yell, "What was that?!," and then he heard his mother say, "Oh no, I forgot to turn the lights on in Dipper's room before it got dark." A boy he didn't know said calmly, "I-I'll go check on him for you, Miss." Footsteps down the hall came up to his door, and the boy from earlier asked through the door, "Can I come in?" His voice was soft, and instantly the hands pulling at his hair and limbs disappeared, and the voices started conversing with each other in hushed tones. "That’s him." "That’s him?" "That’s the one."

 

   " _Let him in_." The last one was louder and obviously directed at him, so he hesitated before stuttering out, "Y-Y-Yeah." It was a little too quiet to hear, so he cleared his throat and tried again. "C-Come in," he said more clearly. The door opened, light from the hallway cutting into the darkness. A figure walked into the room, turning on the lights as he passed the switch. Dipper blinked, letting his eyes adjust to the sudden brightness. His eyes widened at the sight of the kid in front of him. They smiled at him and walked over to the foot of his bed. He blushed, gazing up at the soft features of the other's face. "Are you okay?," they asked softly. Dipper nodded, still staring at the other's face. The part that attracted him the most was the eye area. His eyes were a stunning amber color, and beneath his eyes were dozens of tiny freckles. Some of his jet black hair hung in front of his eyes. Dipper whined, covering his face, embarrassed with himself. The other male cocked his head to the side and asked, "Dipper? Are you okay?" Dipper jumped, suddenly in paranoid mode. "H-H-How d-did you kn-know m-my name?" The ravenet laughed softly and sat down next to him on the bed. "Dipper, I'm Will. Hasn't your mom told you I'm coming over today?" Dipper's face turned red in embarrassment. "O-Oh, yeah," he said, chuckling nervously. Will smiled at him. Dipper smiled into his arm, not realizing a blush was creeping up onto his cheeks yet again.

 

   "Are you sure you're okay?," the other asked, "Your face is turning red." Dipper groaned in embarrassment. "I-I… That's just because the voices… Um… They're teasing me." Will gave him a look. "… The voices?" Dipper nodded. "Y-Yeah, they say bad things most of the time. They tell me to burn down the house or plug in the hairdryer and put it in the tub while Mother's bathing. I don’t know why they tell me to do that, though." Will's eyes gave away his slight uneasiness. "Don't…," Will paused to clear his throat, "Don’t listen to the voices when they say things like that." "I know," Dipper replied in a softer voice than before, hoping that it would help Will feel comfortable again, "Mother told me the same thing when I told her about them wanting me to stab my arm with a fork." Will winced. Dipper internally frowned, thinking that he did this because he didn’t like that Dipper could hear voices. However, the real reason why Will did it was because Dipper seemed like a sweet kid, and he didn't want these voices to ruin that. "The voices don’t sound very nice… Please don't ever listen to them if they say bad things about you or other people… That could ruin your conscience." Dipper hummed, looking over at the window. It was pouring hard outside.

 

   Will stood there, fidgeting as he watched Dipper. "M-My dad had the same thing you had," he finally said. Dipper looked over at him, not saying anything. After a few seconds of silence, Will continued. "H-He jumped off a cliff after claiming that the voices told him to do it. He used to be a good father, but… Mom said that the voices twisted him into a cruel man that beat her every time they told him to do it. She said that her first impression of him was when he raped her. She was forced to be with him, and no one ever knew because my dad threatened her. He had some other problems that I… Um… Inherited from him. I wish I didn’t have them, but at least I'm not getting told bad things by disembodied voices."

 

   Dipper remained silent for a moment. "What problems do you have, then?" Will didn’t expect that, but quickly went back to talking. "M-My mom says I have something called Asperger's Syndrome. I constantly need someone to give me some rules or guidelines to follow if I don’t want to be a complete mess. I don't know how to properly act around other people-- I'm almost always just pretending to be 'normal', doing what all the other kids do. I have a really hard time saying sorry and things like that… And I'm absolutely terrified of messing something up, whether it's doing a math problem or even walking to the right class. Everything just gives me anxiety. A lot of people just think I don’t care about them, when really, I do, but I just don't like showing my emotions."

 

   Dipper listened to everything he said, remaining silent the whole time, not interrupting with a question or comment. Will was amazed how this person could just sit there and listen. No one else he knew just sat there, taking in everything he said. Not even the lady who diagnoses him with his problems. He forgot what she was called. "So… Do you still give cuddles to people?," Dipper asked. Will tilted his head at the odd question. "Erm… Yes? I mean, if I really want too, I guess," he replied. Dipper nodded. "Good, 'cause if you're gonna be my friend, I have to warn you that I'm a cuddler." Will nodded, looking to the side. "… Do you have any other things… 'wrong' with you?," he asked. Dipper nodded. "I have this thing called PTSD because my dad used to emotionally-slash-mentally abuse me. My mom physically abused me and my sister at first, but after we got big enough to fight back-- I bit her once-- she stopped. Father still neglects me, though. Says I'm messed up," Dipper mumbled the last part. "Oh, and I also have this thing where my mood randomly changes. Sometimes I get really angry or irritable for four to seven days, then go back to being myself. I also get really depressed at random times. That usually happens more than the other one, though. Sometimes I get really anxious without warning or can't focus on whatever I'm doing. The person who I talk to just says I'm depressed, but the medicine I take only makes it worse, and a lot of the times I think about killing myself because it gets so bad."

 

   Dipper gave him a blank stare after he finished with his dialogue. Will felt slightly unnerved, but tried his best not to show it. "Don't kill yourself," Will said softly. "I won't as long as Mabel still cares about me. She's the only reason I'm not dead. Well, her and the fact that I'm absolutely terrified of what happens after you die. What if you just become nothing? I don’t want to become nothing. I want to feel, to remember who I am, to still be me, just without a body, but there isn't solid evidence that there's something after death, just ghost hunting shows and the occasional ghost sighting in the hallway or basement." Will nodded. "Yeah," his voice came out is a raspy whisper, "I'm scared too. But that means we should try to make our lives worth it, doesn't it? That we should strive to make ourselves have the best life that we could've lived?"

 

   Dipper gave him another blank stare before saying, "Remind me to marry you when I'm older." Will chuckled. "Okay. Sure, Dip." Dipper grinned goofily. "So, anything else you wanna talk about?," he asked light-heartedly. Will thought for a moment. "Well, since you told me all the things 'wrong' with you, I'll tell you all the things 'wrong' with me," he said, "So… Oh, okay, so I forget things pretty easily. I have to write a lot of things down in order to memorize them. I hate how I can never seem to remember the things that I want to remember. Um… I get random body spasms. My hands will shake. Either that, or my knee will start bouncing rapidly. I'm almost always tired, and a lot of times when I wake up, I forget where I am or get extremely confused. One time, my mom came in to wake me up and I shot up right out of bed, confused and disoriented. I thought that I missed the bus or something, I don't know. I can't really remember what was going on in my brain at those times. I have a really bad fear of falling for some reason. Sometimes I make random noises like squeaks or grunts, though that's not very common. My mom just assumes I'm autistic, but the lady who diagnoses me insist we see a doctor because it sounds like I have Parkinson's Disease. I don't know what that is, but I've seen commercials for it, and usually it's old people that are in them, so I don't know why I would have it." Dipper hummed. "Actually, I've done research on that for fun once and found out that while it's usually people forty or above who are affected, you could get it when you're as young as six years old." Will gave him a thoughtful look.

 

~~~

 

   "Kids! Come down to the living room, we're gonna play some games! Mabel got out Monopoly!" " _MONOPOLY_!," Dipper yelled, racing out of his room and down that stairs, "I call the blue piece!" Will followed after him-- walking, not running-- chuckling to himself. Dipper was cute, he had to admit. He could also notice how the brunet's mood changed a little various times throughout their conversation. He didn't comment on it, however, not wanting to spoil Dipper's mood. Most of the time Dipper just cycled from happy to slightly depressed, and then back to happy. He made a mental note to watch out for that in the future. His friend was sensitive, and he didn’t want to lose him just because he said the wrong thing at the wrong time. He sighed, smiling softly once he reached the bottom of the stairs. They ended at the kitchen, which had all its lights off, but he still had a clear view of the living room since it was right in front of the kitchen. Yellow light spilled in through the opening, making the dark kitchen not completely dark. He walked forward, stopping in the doorway. He watched as Dipper excitedly set up the Monopoly game. He noticed how Dipper and Mabel split up the land instead of just deciding to buy them randomly. Dipper got the blue, purple, yellow, and seafoam green areas, while Mabel got the pink, orange, green and red areas. He also noticed that the game was actually one of the other versions of Monopoly. This version was labeled as Horse-opoly. He snorted. Of course it was about horses-- when he first came in the house, Mabel was sitting on the floor, playing with plastic horses. He also noticed how Dipper had a small toy set that included a house, cowboys with guns, and horses that wore saddles that could be taken off and put back on. It was easy to see the twins shared a common interest in the large mammals.

 

   Will sat down next to Dipper. Mabel pointed at him. "Is he playing, too?," she asked. Dipper looked at Will, who shook his head and looked at the board covered in pictures of horses. "Nope, it's just us," Dipper said. He leaned onto Will slightly as he played the game. The ravenet enjoyed the heat coming from the other, but he didn't like the strange feeling that invaded his mind and made his cheeks turn slightly red. He never felt it before, and honestly, it sort of hurt. Looking over at Dipper and seeing the brunet's smile made the feeling only grow. The ravenet struggled to hide his growing blush, looking away so that it didn't get any bigger due to the adorable male next to him. He sighed through his nose and looked around the room. It definitely had a homey feel to it. However, Dipper's room made him feel more at home than the living room did. Unbeknownst to him, he unconsciously pressed his side up against Dipper's more, his body trying to find more heat. He looked over at the twins as they played their game and realized that he was closer to Dipper than before. A blush rose up his neck, making its way to his face as he watched Dipper grin triumphantly when Mabel landed on his property; well, horse. Mabel scowled playfully as she handed over the money she owed him, and that's when she noticed Will's current predicament.

 

   Will heard the giggling before he knew what was going on. He looked up to see Mabel staring at him. Once he met her gaze, she wiggled her eyebrows and motioned with her eyes over to Dipper. Will's blush deepened out of embarrassment, and he quickly looked anywhere but Mabel. When his gaze landed on Dipper, his face softened again. The brunet was giving Mabel a confused look, glancing between her and Will. When he caught Will's eye, he turned his attention onto the ravenet before him. "What's she doing?," he asked Will. Will shook his head, blushing slightly. "No idea," he responded. Dipper's face turned into a stubborn pout that made Will turn completely red. "Yes, you do know, now tell me!," he insisted in a whiney voice. Will rolled his eyes. He glanced over at Mabel, who pointed at him and Dipper, brought her fingers together, then formed a heart with her hands. Will snorted and flipped her off. She gasped and laid a hand over her heart. "That's bad!," she mouthed. "I don't care," Will mouthed back. He turned his attention back onto Dipper. "She's fangirling." "Fangirling?," Dipper asked, "Why…?" "Because she… thinks you're cute," he answered, smirking as he turned to face Mabel. "I'm not _cute_!," Dipper directed his pout at Mabel. Mabel face-palmed after glaring at the smug ravenet who knew she would just have to explain it herself. "Will likes you like a boyfriend," she said, "That's what I think is cute." The smug look was wiped right off of Will's face as his cheeks turned crimson in color. "Th-That's not true!," he denied. "Yes it is!," Mabel shot back. "Is _not_!," Will insisted. "Is _too_!," Mabel argued.

 

   Dipper stared at the two as they argued. His confused little mind had no idea what was going on besides the fact that Mabel said Will likes him a lot. After giving his brain a few minutes to process it, he finally was able to piece together what was happening. "So what if he likes me like that?," he asked Mabel, "That's not a bad thing, is it?" "I never said it was," Mabel replied, "But Will thinks it is." Dipper looked over at Will as the ravenet said, "Because I don't! I barely even know him enough to have a crush on him!" "People have crushes on people they just met. I've had crushes on at least five guys that only had one conversation with. With how long you two were up there, you could have gotten to know each other well enough to know each other's personalities, which is all you need to know in order to fall in love with someone. Besides, I bet Dip-Dot went all tomato-ey when he saw you. I know my brother well enough to recognize someone he'd see as good-looking!" Dipper blushed slightly. "Please don't bring me into this," he said quietly. "You were already in this since the beginning," Mabel countered, "Get over it and admit you thought Will was a god when you first saw him." "That only thing I'll admit is that I did think he looked really good when I first saw him. That's it. Now please leave me out of this." With that, Dipper rolled the dice, pretending nothing ever happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it. Feel free to point out any mistakes. I'm surprised at how long I managed to make this chapter, even if it isn't really that long.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be slow at first a second I try to keep this going, but they will become more frequent as summer nears and stress becomes less intense. However, if I don't update, I most likely have writers block our am caught up in a rut. Until the next chapter!


End file.
